


Bitter Irony

by helsinkibaby



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles uses Cerebro to find people. It has its limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Irony

**Author's Note:**

> August Rush Day 7 : X Men, Logan and Xavier in Cerebro

Logan stands behind him and Charles doesn't need to look around, doesn't need to be a telepath to know that the other man's jaw is set tight, to sense the impatience rolling off him in waves. "So you can find her?" he asks, like he can hardly believe it. "You can find anyone, anywhere in the world?" 

Charles nods as he reaches for the helmet. "Any mutant," he corrects and, against his will, the image of a woman dances across his mind. Her lips curve in a smile meant for him alone, her eyes dancing with the same mirth. Her long dark hair whips across her face, blown by the wind, and he can almost feel the silky strands slipping through his fingers. 

It's so real that, for a moment, he thinks he can reach out and touch her. 

But then the helmet is cold on his fingers and it brings him back to reality. 

"Any mutant," he says again and he reflects, not for the first time on the bitter irony that he can find the location of so many people, but the one he most wants to find eludes him and always will. 


End file.
